The present invention is directed to an apparatus with a pasting or connecting arrangement for connecting individual fan folded stacks of prefolded continuous form paper for producing a continuous paper web in a paper feed of a fast printer.
It is generally standard and known that in fast printers such as laser printers which have a high printing rate, to provide a connecting or pasting station in the paper feed which is in front of the actual printer. In order to reduce the down times, the pasting station makes it possible to glue the fanfolded stacks of paper, which stacks are supplied in individual stacks weighing about 15 kilograms, to one another so that a continuous paper feed occurs for the printer. To this end, the end or lowest sheet in the first stack and the beginning or top sheet of the second stack are glued to one another in a downstream pasting station.
In a known pasting station, which is provided in a data media processing system referred to as a DMP manufactured by Meschi Company of Italy, fanfolded stacks are especially designed to enable the last sheet in the first stack to be connected to the top sheet of the second following stack. To accomplish this, the specially designed stacks have the last bottom layers of the fanfolded stack disposed in the package to be laterally folded upward alongside the edge of the stack. When the package is opened, the last sheet of the fanfolded stack is thus freely accessible and can be easily removed and glued or secured to the top sheet of the next following fanfolded stack. However, fanfolded stacks, which are produced in this manner, are expensive and tie the use of the system to an individual manufacturer.